Benutzer Diskussion:KlausHybrid
Anfängliche Gespräche Hey, ich habe keine andere Möglichkeit gefunden dir zu schreiben. Ich habe den Artikel Petrova-Doppelgänger geschrieben. Kannst du das Zitat mal richtig als Zitat einstellen. ich kann es einfach nicht. Hi, Vampire Diaries Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Klaus. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- HideAndSeek (Diskussion) 11:19, 23. Okt. 2011 Klar, man kann das entweder auf der Diskussionsseite des jeweiligen Artikels oder mithilfe von Blogs machen. Wenn man über einen bestimmten Artikel reden will ist die Diskussionsseite praktischer. Will man jedoch einfach so über die Serie sprechen (Theorien aufstellen, über Personen reden etc.) sind die Blogs meiner Meinung nach der bessere Ort. [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']]Daughter of Hecate...in my imagination 15:13, 29. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Solll ich den Artikel machen? [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']]Daughter of Hecate...in my imagination 18:04, 29. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Wer sagt, dass Mikael ein Mitglied der Ursprünglichen Familie ist? Der Tweet sagt nur "The name is Mikael". Übrigens, bitte füg deine Signatur am Ende eines Posts auf einer Diskussionsseite hinzu. So sieht man einfach gleich wer das geschrieben hat :) [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']]Daughter of Hecate...in my imagination 18:36, 30. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Ich hab geschaut und die habe auch keinen wirklichen "Beweis". His name is writed on the cave ist deren Begründung. Welcher Käfig? Außerdem ist writed nicht einmal richtiges englisch. Ich glaube, das hat einfach irgendjemand da hingeschrieben und es hat einfach noch keiner gelöscht. Sollen wirs hier lassen oder löschen? [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']]Daughter of Hecate...in my imagination 18:47, 30. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Der von Pearl ist meiner meinung nach ziemlich verkorkst. Vorhin hab ich einen ganzen Artikel über Harper gemacht und dann ist mein Computer abgestürtzt, bevor ich speichern konnte -.- Du kannst einfach auf "Signatur" klicken, des geht schneller [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']]Daughter of Hecate...in my imagination 19:00, 30. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Ich bin gerade auf der Suche nach einem neuen Bild für Elena, da das jetzige glaub ich noch vom Lagerfeuer in der 1. Staffel ist. Ich find allerdings kein gutes. Weißt du ein schönes? Das auf dem englischen Wiki find ich nicht so schön weil Elena da nur so klein ist. [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']]Daughter of Hecate...in my imagination 18:55, 1. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Vielleicht, das hier http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/833/elenan.png/ leider mit störendem Schriftzug ... KlausHybrid 19:06, 1. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Ach Gott, hast recht. Ich war grad voll verpeilt. Sorry [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']]Daughter of Hecate...in my imagination 14:48, 2. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Der Rand links und rechts neben dem Bild könnte schmaler sein [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']]Daughter of Hecate...in my imagination 15:46, 3. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Nein, wieso? [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']]Daughter of Hecate...in my imagination 18:15, 4. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Achso. Ich hab jetzt gecheckt dass ich des auch kann. Man muss einfach bei Bearbeiten ''auf den Pfeil und dann auf ''Verschieben klicken. Das kann jeder machen [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']]Daughter of Hecate...in my imagination 18:27, 4. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Ist dir schonmal aufgefallen, dass bis vor letzten Donnerstag alle Hexen, die wir bisher gesehen haben schwarz waren? Esther war die erste weiße [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']][[User_talk:Menara| The one you least expect]] 17:40, 7. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Das können nur Administratoren und Bürokraten [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']][[User_talk:Menara| ~ The one you least expect]] 11:50, 12. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Fände ich gut. Das solltest auf alle Fälle du sein. Außerdem nervt es, dass man nie sieht wenn HideandSeek einem antwortet da sie/er immer nur auf ihrer/seiner eigenen Pinnwand antwortet. Ich würde sagen du frägst Hideandseek und wenn sie/er nicht will solltest du dich an das Community wiki wenden. [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']][[User_talk:Menara| ~ The one you least expect]] 15:01, 23. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Ich würde mich einfach en einen der Administratoren oder Bürokraten wenden (z.b. Weas-El oder Avatar). Mir ist auch grad eingefallen, dass Hideandseek dir gar keine Adminrechte geben kann. Der Benutzerstatus kann nur von einem Bürokraten geändert werden, bzw von einem Mitarbeiter bei wikia. Also würd ich mich auf alle Fälle beim community wikia melden. (Es könnte aber sein, dass sie sagen, dass dieses wiki ja sehr klein ist und ein admin genügtt. Erklär also auch, dass einiges zu machen ist, wofür man Administratoren rechte braucht, wie z.b die Userboxen zu verändern) [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']][[User_talk:Menara| ~ The one you least expect]] 15:50, 23. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Natürlich ist Weas-El noch aktiv! Er war erst gestern online. Schau dich da doch einfach mal um. Ich weiß das auch nicht auswendig sondern musste erst schauen. [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']][[User_talk:Menara| ~ The one you least expect]] 16:02, 23. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Re: Adminrechte Ich habe auf meiner Diskussionsseite geantwortet. Gruß, --Weas-El ✉ 17:27, 23. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Und, gibts was neues bezüglich der admin Rechte? [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']][[User_talk:Menara| ~ The one you least expect]] 17:55, 27. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Frag doch einfach mal Avatar, ob er weiß an wen du dich wenden sollst da sich der Gründer hier nicht zurückmeldet. An ihn hat sich auch KlaineLieberin gewandt und dass ist glaub ich Person von der sie vorhin geredet hat. [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']][[User_talk:Menara| ~ The one you least expect]] 18:08, 27. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Warum benötigst du nochmal schnell Admin-Rechte? HideAndSeek 19:14, 27. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Infoboxen können von jeden Benutzer bearbeitet und erstellt werden. HideAndSeek 19:30, 27. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Zum erstellen einer Infobox das Wort "Vorlage:" vor einem Artikel setzen. Zum suchen einer Infobox das Wort "Vorlage:" im Suchfeld eingeben. HideAndSeek 19:48, 27. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Hey. Ich habe in letzter Zeit einige Weiterleitungen erstellt. D.h. wenn man Bonnie eingibt wird man direkt auf ihre Seite Bonnie Bennett weitergeleitet und es heißt nicht, es gäbe keine Suchergebnisse. Das ist ziemlich wichtig für ein wiki, da nicht alle die Nachnamen der Personen wissen. Wenn du also auf die Seite einer Person stößt die man nur mit dem Nachnamen findet, sag es mir bitte oder mach selbst die Weiterleitung mit dem Vornamen. Dafür musst du einfach eine neue Seite mit dem Vornamen der Person als Titel erstellen und #WEITERLEITUNG Seitenname in die ERSTE Zeile der Seite eingeben. Das kann man natürlich auch mit anderen Seiten machen, bei denen es mehrere mögliche Titel gibt. (z.B. Urvampir und Ursprünglicher Vampir). Ach, gute Idee, das mach ich gleich mal mit der Urfamilie :) [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']][[User_talk:Menara| ~ The one you least expect]] 14:05, 16. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Ich mag die Auszeichnungen. Sie bringen neue User dazu mehr zu bearbeiten. Außerdem hat man da einen guten Überblick über die aktiven User. Außerdem will ich noch sagen, dass ich es gut finde, dass du neue Kategorien machst. Allerdings sind meiner meinung nach einige davon ziemlich unnötig. Wie zum Beispiel "Doktor" oder "Journalist" Wir hatten bisher genau 2 Journalisten und 1 Doktorin. Das ist schlichtweg unnötig. Aber das ist nur meine Meinung. [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']][[User_talk:Menara|~ The one you least expect]] 12:17, 3. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Die muss man nicht "erstellen". Wenn man ein Admin ist kann man in den Administratoren-Seiten im Wiki diese Funktion (sowie viele weitere) einfach an- und ausstellen. Das einzige was man "erstellen" kann ist, in die Abzeichen Bilder einzufügen. [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']][[User_talk:Menara|~ The one you least expect]] 18:28, 3. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Hast du es schon beantragt? [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']][[User_talk:Menara|~ The one you least expect]] 19:21, 3. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Ich hab nachgeschaut. Du hast den Antrag bei den Wiki Adoptionen gestellt. Allerdings sind die Wiki Adoptionen nur für Wikis in denen die aktuellem Admins länger als 60 Tage inaktiv waren. Da HideandSeek aktiv ist, gehört das eigentlich nicht dahin und du würdest das wiki auch nicht adoptieren. Ungünstig war auch, dass du nicht signiert hast. Komisch ist aber, dass die Weas-El den Link zur Adopzions-Seite gegeben hat.... Ich würd mich einfach nochmal an einem Administratoren im Community Wiki wenden. [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']][[User_talk:Menara|~ The one you least expect]] 19:33, 3. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Hey :D Das ist echt SUPER! Ich will das wiki nach gegebener Zeit adoptieren und es zu einem Partnerwiki des englischen Camp Half-Blood Wiki machen, wo ich ja ein Admin bin. Ich freue mich echt wahnsinnig dass du mir helfen willst. Ich hatte schon Angst, dass das die eine One-Man-Show wird [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']][[User_talk:Menara|~ The one you least expect]] 17:19, 5. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Ich bin auch ein riesen Fan der Bücher und ha auch schon die englischen (Lost Hero, Son of Neptune) gelesen. Eins noch. Da das wiki erst so wenige Seite hat würde ich sagen dass wir mit dem erstellen der spezifischen Kategorien noch etwas warten bis wir mehr Seiten haben. Sachen wie Gott oder Demigott gehen aber schon, da wir da ja schon einige Seiten der Art haben [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']][[User_talk:Menara|~ The one you least expect]] 17:24, 5. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Ich habs noch nicht adoptiert, wills aber noch machen. Ich schreib gleich mal Avatar an, ob er bitte die Seite "Fucking Dad" löscht ud werde ihn dann auch fragen, wie lang ich hier aktiv sein muss um Admin zu werden. [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']][[User_talk:Menara|~ The one you least expect]] 17:28, 5. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Die Artworks sind von John Rocco (allerdings nur vereinzelt) undAntonio Caparo. Ich hab den Film auch gesehen bevor ich die Bücher gelesen habe, daher mag ich ihn immernoch. Ich finde halt, dass man Buch und Film nicht vergleichen kann. Wenn den Film als Verfilmung betrachtet ist er nicht gerade berauschend, wenn man ihn jedoch alleinstehend sieht ist er doch ziemlich gut. [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']][[User_talk:Menara|~ The one you least expect]] 17:53, 5. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Bist du dafür, dass wir bei den Kategorien die Halbgötter als "Halbblut" "Demigott" oder "Demigottheit" bezeichnen? [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']][[User_talk:Menara|~ The one you least expect]] 18:13, 5. Jan. 2012 (UTC) hmm...dann nehmen wir halbblut [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']][[User_talk:Menara|~ The one you least expect]] 18:19, 5. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Obwohl...bei demigott(heit) weiß halt jeder gleich, was gemeint ist.... [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']][[User_talk:Menara|~ The one you least expect]] 18:21, 5. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Also jetzt doch Halbblut? [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']][[User_talk:Menara|~ The one you least expect]] 18:34, 5. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Kannst du vielleicht mal eine Benutzerseite machen? Es ist ziemlich umständlich immer in dieses wiki gehen zu müssen um dir was zu schreiben [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']][[User_talk:Menara|~ The one you least expect]] 18:38, 5. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Man kann das Facebook-Ding und die news ja weiter runter schieben - Das ist noch so viel Platz. Und die Diashow dahin machen wo jetzt des facebook ding und die news sind. [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']][[User_talk:Menara|~ The one you least expect]] 14:37, 6. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Den Slider find ich gut, nur sollte er vielleicht lieber etwas höher sein, da für gewöhnlich niemand die Hauptseite runterscrollt wenn davor ewig was leer ist. Das mit dem Reim finde ich eine tolle Idee, nur würde ich das "Den" weglassen. [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']][[User_talk:Menara|~ The one you least expect]] 19:26, 6. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Wie wärs wenn man 2 Slider macht. Einer mit den Ursprünglichen (Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Mikael, Esther (Henrik) und wenn dann endlich mal Finn und Kol kommen auch die) und einer mit unser typischen Clique (Damon Elena, Stefan, Tyler, Bonnie, Caroline und Ric) [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']][[User_talk:Menara|~ The one you least expect]] 10:33, 7. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Ich hätte eher gedacht, dass man für jedes mitglied ein bild nimmt und wenn man dan auf das bild klickt wird man halt auf die seite der person weitergeleitet. [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']][[User_talk:Menara|~ The one you least expect]] 19:03, 7. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Wie wärs wenn ich eine Sandbox mache und da können wir dann rumexperimentieren, was wir auf die Hauptseite machen, ohne, dass wirs gleich veröffentlichen müssen. [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']][[User_talk:Menara|~ The one you least expect]] 15:38, 8. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Hab ich schon [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']][[User_talk:Menara|~ The one you least expect]] 16:04, 8. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Wir hatten shcon eine Seite für Miranda Gilbert. Miranda Sommers-Gilbert [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']][[User_talk:Menara|~ The one you least expect]] 18:46, 10. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Man würde erst Admin werden und wenn man sich gut schlägt, dann Bürokrat. Allerdings würdest du dieses wiki nicht adoptieren, da es hier ja einen aktiven admin gibt [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']][[User_talk:Menara|~ The one you least expect]] 22:13, 14. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Hallo, In deinem Profil hast du geschrieben das jemand vielleicht mal die Damon Salvotore Seite überarbeiten sollte... Ich habe eine Frage zu dem, soll ich die Seite aus dem eng. übersetzen und hier reinsetzen? Würde ich gerne machen :) Der Eintrag davor ist von mir Neyla98 12:36, 5. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Wie wäre es mit Transcripts?? Die mache im Moment auch im eng. Wiki... Neyla98 13:03, 5. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Kannst gerne mit anfangen. HideAndSeek 17:33, 5. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Ja, ich hab sie gesehen und fand sie echt toll. Allerdings bin ich ein bisschen schade, dass sich Finn die Haare geschnitten hat :D In seinem Mittelalter-Style war er echt sexy. Meine Signatur hab ich hiermit gemacht. Ist halt auf englisch [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']][[User_talk:Menara|~ The one you least expect]] 22:15, 10. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Okay, dann würde ich gerne Stefan machen. soll die seite genauso wie im eng. wiki werden? also mit der Handlung in den Staffeln? und mit Fotos? LG Neyla98 22:42, 21. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Habe jetzt mit Stefan angefangen... :) kannst ja mal wenn du möchtest schauen ob du den Text bisher gut findest oder etwas ändern möchtest ;) LG Neyla98 21:54, 24. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Danke Hallo KlausHybrid vielen Dank für deine Nachricht :) Den Bearbeitungen nach scheinst du der Aktivste im Wiki zu sein^^ Bist du Admin o.ä. in diesem Wiki? Kannst du dir vll meine Fragen/Vorschläge zur Hauptseite mal anschauen (auf der Diskussionsseite) und mir sagen, was du davon hälst? Danke schonmal im voraus. Liebe Grüße Sunnyyy 20:00, 12. Mär. 2012 (UTC) hast du eigentlich Facebook Hey, danke für deinen Gefallen auf meiner Seite. Ich habe noch nicht so die Ahnung von dieser Community, bin etwas verwirrt. ;) (FrancescaSalvatore 20:56, 12. Apr. 2012 (UTC)) Ich hab mich wegen den Infoboxen mal informiert und hab dann grade eben auch eine neue erstellt http://de.vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Vorlage:Infobox_Charakter unter diesem Link kannst du dir die neue Vorlage ansehen falls dir noch was einfällt was man ändern könnte sag bescheid:) Ich finds gut. Dasselbe sollte man auch mit Hexen usw. -Infoboxen machen. Leider weiß ich nicht wie man neue Infoboxen erstellt, nur wie man bereits vorhandene ändert. Kannst du mir da eventuell weiterhelfen? D-original 18:34, 18. Mai 2012 (UTC) Also ich hab auch keine Ahnung wie man oder ob man überhaupt Sachen aus den Infoboxen streichen kann. was den neuen admin angeht denke ich auch das man jemanden nehmen sollte der öfters on ist, oder zumindest einmal am tag reinschaut ob sich etwas geändert hat, was bei HideandSeek ja nicht der Fall ist. Falls es geht könntest du das ja dann übernehmen. Wegen des editierens habe ich eigentlich noch keine genauen vorstellungen. D-original 19:02, 18. Mai 2012 (UTC) Das war ein Versehen ich wollte es eigentlich verschieben weil ichs falsch geschrieben hab am anfang nur das hat dann wie nicht mehr funktioniert. D-original 20:06, 19. Mai 2012 (UTC) Was willst du an der Infobox ändern? HideAndSeek 22:56, 19. Mai 2012 (UTC) So? HideAndSeek 23:04, 19. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hey, weist du wie man seiten löschen kann, oder kann das nur ein Admin? D-original 15:33, 2. Jun. 2012 (UTC) hm. okay danke trotzdem, ich wär auch dafür das du admin wirst, da du ja oft on bist. wie wird man denn einer? Adminrechte Am besten wendest du dich an die Adoptionsseite - da wird dir geholfen. Viel Erfolg! Marc-Philipp (Talk) 17:41, 4. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Herzlichen Glückwunsch:D endlich mal ein admin der auch mal on ist. Hast du schon eine Ahnung was du hier ändern möchtest? z. B. das Design?:) Willkommen im Dreck. HideAndSeek 17:38, 5. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Glückwunsch :) Hey..ich weiß wir haben schon ewig nicht mehr miteinander geschrieben und im Twilight Wiki schaust auch ned mehr vorbei..hab ich etwas gesagt was nicht gepasst hat..Dann tut es mir leid..Nun gut ich wollte dich mal beglückwünschen zum Adminposten :) Du hast endlich hinbekommen ^^ ..and i say "Judge Yourself" - Brian Kinney 22:58, 6. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Also du musst dich nicht bedanken..Gern Geschehen..ach du hast die Signatur vergessen da musste ich erst schauen wer geschrieben hat..aber nich so schlimm :D ..and i say "Judge Yourself" - Brian Kinney 19:22, 8. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Ja ich finde es mit Auszählungpunkte besser..das sieht übersichtlicher aus :) Also Mikael sieht besser aus^^ ..and i say "Judge Yourself" - Brian Kinney 20:57, 9. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ja denk ich auch, denn es wird ganz schön unübersichtlich mit sovielen kategorien:) D-original 17:00, 18. Jun. 2012 (UTC) mal eine frage: was hat es mit diesem in den vorlagen auf sich?:) D-original 19:15, 22. Jun. 2012 (UTC) achso danke, hat mich nur verwirrt:) D-original 19:54, 22. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Du musst aufs admin-Dashboard gehen, dann auf wiki fuktionen das ist dann der erste punkt unter der überschrift wikia labs. Ja, ein neuer style würde mir auch gefallen, habe aber keine genaueren ideen. D-original 20:08, 22. Jun. 2012 (UTC)